Picnic or Pick at nick!
by gadhadada
Summary: Respect the Scare so Scare will Respect Your Dare...!
1. Chapter 1

_I m really Obliged to My Baccha Party for Appreciating My Small Ordinary Stuff alot as **ABHI'S SUNSHINE, GUEST, ARTANISH, , DOSTIFAN, DA95, MISTIC, SHRUTI, GUEST, GUEST, R, SHAINA, GUEST, PRIYA, GUEST, RAPUNZIL, KOCHU, RANI, FANTASTIC MAGGIE, GUEST, JUNIOR, D, GUEST, MINIMICKEY, LOVE DUO AND PURVI, GUEST, DRIZZLE, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, KRITTIKA, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, ZZZ, LIGHTMOONDT, SUNNY, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST** and All Silent Readers too..._

* * *

 _WOW, a Fantastic Surprise getting **SRR** Review after Long Time, Thank You so much Boss to gives such Lovely Review gives Each and Every Detail..._

* * *

 _Now, the reader as **GUEST** , who gives Her/Him Comments regarding Abhijeet Sir Centric Story Plot in Detail in My Last Story... I m really Obliged Baccha... but Yes, I m Not Capable to Write for Abhijeet Sir Character..._

 _I knew, U are Correct that rather Surrendering, I must Keep Learing which I am Doing Beta..._

 _You already see, FF is Filled Up with Great Writers who are Experts Writing or Gripping Abhijeet Sir Character..._

 _I cant Write such Wonderful like that Beta..._

 _but Yes, I m Learning with these Writers, so when I feels that I m getting few Lesson, Ill Definitely Write based on His Character..._

 _I Hope You Forgive Me and be My Regular Reader, not leave My Boring Stories Baccha..._

 _a Big Thank You so much to All..._

* * *

 ** _Picnic or Pick at Nick_**

 ** _Yudli Yudli yuhoooooo_**

 ** _Yudli Yudli yuhoooooo_**

 _A Figure coming out from room and Picked the Cell while side by side telling in Loud tone as;_

 _Voice: aby FM radio, zara (teasing) Volume Kum kr lein gy Sahab._

 _He heard the Laughing voice from Ear-piece of His Cell, as the Call Connects and now started the Conversation as FM Radio Lower down the Volume as well Change the Song as now the Song was_

 ** _Shadmani hooooo Shadmani_**

 _Abhijeet (jerking His head and said): haan Ashoke._

 _Ashoke (hearing new song with): Channel Badal gaya.?_

 _Abhijeet: haan (with sigh) Subah sy bas yehi ho raha hy._

 _Ashoke: Sub ka yehi Haal hay, Rajeev bhi Keh raha tha wo 50/60 CD's lay jaye ga._

 _Abhijeet (with Sigh): Pagal ho gaye hain sub, khair Main ny is liye Call ki thi (hearing another song_ _ **Masti kay Din hain chalo Jhoomein**_ _, again connects conversation with) kay, Tum Subah Rajeev ko ly ker aa jao, yahein sy Quallis mein chalein gay._

 _Ashoke (confuse): magar!_

 _Abhijeet (cuts with): Ashoke, Pahari Ilaqa hay, Oochi Gari Behtar rahy gi._

 _Ashoke: chalo theek hy, magar Petrol etc sub ka Hisaab rakhna, Last mein Saaray Paisy Baraber Divide hongay._

 _A Figure in Speedy ride coming and Snatched the Cell from Abhijeet hand and asked in Excited tone;_

 _Daya: Dr. Ashoke (excitidely) Driver ko bhi Paisay denay parein gy?_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Hum Driver ko Free mein Ghumanay jo ly ja rahy hain._

 _Daya (punch Abhijeet handed back his cell and return with): Kahein sy Mujhy Extra paisay kamany Mut dena… hunh (moving with)_ _ **Kahyii kay paan banaras wala**_ _…_

 _Ashoke (as Abhijeet with smile, again placed cell over his ear heard more): acha, phir Main Subah Rajeev kay sath aa jaon ga, magar Abhijeet jaldi Nikalna hoga, Subah 5 Bajay tak._

 _Abhijeet: OK, Tum Log Pony Paanch bajay tak Pohanch jana, Hum Tayyar rahein gay, bas Tumhari Gari ko Garage mein Daal kr Nikl parein gay._

 _Ashoke: haan, (telling) Sub Keh raha hain Raat ko Safar nahi karna._

 _Abhijeet: haan, kisi Dhabay pr Ruk jayein gy, (usuall way) wo Tum Fikr Nahi karo, ok._

 _Ashoke: Bye._

 _Abhijeet cuts Call and now again Dial Rahul's number either Listens another Song from His Chote room as;_

 ** _Daya: Baray Dil wala, jo Kholy hr Taala._**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _Obviously Spending that Excited Night was Difficult for All as after lots more Years, They have got whole Week Leave and now make a Plan to move a Weird Picnic Place having Snorkeling, Scobey Diving, Para Gliding and Trooping kinda Adventurous things makes them decided to move there._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Two People roaming around a Whitish Deary Quillas in Complete Tension while the Third one coming out after Locking the Residence door and said Smilingly;_

 _Abhijeet: arry, aa jayein gy, (looking at His wrist watch with) abhi sirf Saaray Chaar huay hain, Main nay Ashoke ko Pony Paanch._

 _Daya (interrupts angrily): tou, ye kya Baat hui kay Saary Chaar bajy nahi aa sakty (suddenly) aur Tum ny kyun Pony Paanch ka kaha?_

 _Rahul (agreed with): haan Thora Jaldi Nikl jaty tou kya ho jata…._

 _Daya (disappointed tone): wohi tou…._

 _Abhijeet: arry, Main (looking towards Society Main Gate, a well Known Car was Coming so added) lo aa gaye…._

 _Car Stopped in front of them and before Both Guys who Stepped out from their Seats Uttered anything, Daya started…_

 _Daya: kya Dr. Ashoke, (little strong way) itni Der sy aa rahy hain._

 _Rajeev (started before Ashoke uttered something with): aur nahi tou kya, kitni Mushkil sy ye (signaling Ashoke Car in anger with) Kachwa kr laaye hain na (teasing) Dr .Ashoke kay kya bataon._

 _Rahul (taking out Bags from Ashoke Car with): Jaldi aana tha na Yaar (look at His Wrist watch showing 04: 41 AM with) kitni Der ho gayii…_

 _Ashoke look at Abhijeet who takes a Deep Sigh while now Rajeev and Rahul Stuffing Bags inside Quillas although Daya takes Ashoke Vehicle inside Garage and during this Stuffing Bags inside Quillas, a Small Kit was Accidently falls after taking out from Bag and fell over Land Opened gives a Laughter fits to All Three Younger Pals as Daya also now Joint them while brings a Small Smile over Abhijeet Lips as_ _ **2 Onions, 1 Garlic**_ _and_ _ **2 Lemons**_ _coming out from that Small Container with a Small Knife…_

 _Rajeev (controlling over His Laughs with): lo bhae, Chef Ashoke ka (sat over land and picked all either Closing Kit with) Kitchen Cabinet Khul gaya…_

 _Ashoke (snatching it from His hand with): Bako Mut, jub Blue Piles Katy gi na tab Pata chaly ga.._

 _Abhijeet (signaling all to settle down inside Quillas with): kesy…?_

 _Rajeev started the Quillas while Ashoke occupied the Front Passenger Seat while Daya, Abhijeet and Rahul at Back Seat heard…_

 _Ashoke: Yaar, ye Homemade Remedy hay, (tell all) jub Blue Pile Kaat ly tou Us Jagah Pyaz ko Rub karny sy Blue Pile ka Sting Ander Nahi jata…_

 _All nodded and the Vehicle moved on, whole Journey They Entertained through Gossiping, Cracking Jokes, Discussing Issues, Pulling Legs even Singing and Dancing too and when reach at Spot by Shuffling Driving Seats, Ashoke said to Rahul…_

 _Ashoke: Rahul (telling route with) bas ye aagy sy Left lena, Stay karna hay yahan._

 _Daya (suddenly): pr Dr. Ashoke Rukny ki kya Zarurat hay, (proudly) Main Drive kr lun ga…_

 _Ashoke: aagy kafi Pahari Raasta hay Daya, (Softly) Raat ko Safar karna Theek nahi…_

 _Daya: arry magar Main (found a Glare so changed in Low tone angrily) acha…._

 _A Smiles comes over All Lips which They Hides from Small Bear after seeing Big Bear Blaze over His Small Bunny and Rahul takes the Quillas inside Parking area of that Small Motel…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice (shout): kya, 5000, (angry tone) Dimagh Theek hay…_

 _Another Voice: Sahab, Dhandy ka Season, Dekh lo, Lena hay tou Lo, warna (signaling them behind with) Peechy Dekho, Lenay waly Buht hain…_

 _Ashoke and Abhijeet turn behind and found a Big Line so just say Done and Ashoke giving 5 Notes of 1000 rupees hearing Continuous Low Grumbling of Abhijeet who was Inputting the Details in Register.._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya (seeing Bed Sheet with): eeee, kitni Gandi Chadder hay…_

 _He pulled the Bed Sheet from Bed found the More Dirty Mattress so Heard a Simpler tone as…_

 _Rahul (simply): Ulti ker kay Bicha lo…_

 _Daya did as They are Adjusting themselves in that Small_ _ **DARBA**_ _as per Rajeev by adding 2 Floor mattresses with Addition of 500 rupees too, Only Boiling their Bloods…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet saw Ashoke at Windowpane Talking to His Wife about their Safe Reach and when Put Off Call, Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Baat ho gayii Bhabi…_

 _A Loud_ _ **SOUND**_ _turned Both Focus and Both started Laughing Loudly as Daya and Rajeev fell from Bed while Rahul Awakened with a Jerk Uttering…_

 _Rahul (in jerk): kya hua…_

 _Now Daya and Rajeev Standup and in Anger, Daya hit the Bed and again Roaming after Grabbing His Toe do Nothing except Adding the Laughing Tones including Pitch too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Rest Journey started as now Duo occupied the Front Seats, Daya on Driving Wheel, look at Rear View Mirror, Clear His Throat, focused His Bro to Look at Him so Wink and started in Teasing Flair tone…_

 _Daya: wesy Dr. Ashoke, (ask innocently) ye Resort yahein hay na…?_

 _Ashoke (casual): haan, (ask) kyun…?_

 _Daya (naughty): nahi darasal Fasla itna hy na, Main samjha (with smile) Dusray Planet jana paray ga…._

 ** _HAHAHA_** _tones Angered Ashoke while He saw Small Smile over Abhijeet Lips as well so said…_

 _Ashoke: Main nay tou Suna tha kay Tum (straight) Bolty Nahi ho…_

 _Again Fit of laughter arose inside the Vehicle where Abhijeet turn and Look at Rahul with a Taunt…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Rahul with): hahahha, kitna Acha Joke maara hay na Ashoke nay Rahul…_

 _Rahul tried but can't Control over His Out Burst laugh whereas pat over Abhijeet Palm who got a Big Punch over His Shoulder from His Angry Bear, where Rajeev suddenly started Yelling…_

 _Rajeev (yelling): awww, Board Dikh gaya (all seeing a Small Board on way while Rajeev added) Daya ek Selfie tou ho hee jaye…_

 _Daya nodded and now Quillas Stopped and they make Few Selfies with a Welcoming board and the journey started again and after 10 minutes Drive, They Entered in a Piece of Heavenly Beautiful Place, All Uttered so many Appreciating Words seeing the Beauty so Ashoke Return back when stepping Out as Quillas stopped at Resort with…_

 _Ashoke: Dusray Planet pr hee aisi Beaty milti hai…_

 _All Smiled and now Taking out their bags while Ashoke already Booked a Big hall having 5 Single Beds and all one by one moving for getting Fresh as Daya did not allowed anyone to take a Shower on that Motel…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Five Buddies, wearing Diving Suits Pulling each one Legs and now All one by one Dropping down not Deeply as their First Adventure started as_ _ **SNORKELING**_ _and_ _ **SCOBE DIVING**_ _…_

 _They found a New version of Beauty where saw Precious, Multi colored Florescent Coral Reefs, Fishes, Sea Animals, Rocks, Sands,_ _Pebbles_ _, Algae and what not…_

 _The Divers are also around them but it was One of Life time Experience for them, although a Scary Shout gives them a Laughing Blaster as Daya and Rahul makes a Small Prank and Daya grabs Rajeev from behind while Rahul started Screaming_ _ **SHARK SHARK**_ _really gives Big Smiles over Divers Faces too as Rajeev really trying to take out Himself from that_ _ **HUMAN SHARK**_ _…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Rajeev really gives Tight Punches to Both who came out after that Happy time with Continuous Scolding as…_

 _Rajeevv: aik tou aisay hee Mujhy Dara kr rakhh hua tha kay Sharks hain yahan aur ooper sy ye bhi Bola kay Shark jo hay na wo Peely Color ko forn Spot kr leti hay aur dekho (Ashoke and Abhijeet Laughing wholeheartedly as Rajeev showing Yellow color Flipper and Gas Cylinder with) Mujhy ye bhi Pehna diya, wesy hee Mujhy itna Tension tha kay bas…_

 _Abhijeet (laughs with): tou Pehna hee kyun tha, ye sub (taunting) Qatil ko Aakarshik karnay wala Saman…_

 _Ashoke Pat over Abhijeet Palm in Huge laugh while Rajeev gives a Hard Slap to Daya and said…_

 _Rajeev: is nay Mera Munh jo Oxygen Mask sy Band kr diya aur bola kay agar kuch kaha tou hawa Pipe mein Phanse jaye gi aur Mera Dum bhi Ghut jaye ga…_

 _Not only the Tetra even the Divers also Laughing and Laughing on this Stupidity of a Mature Man telling Divers that He is a Doctor when Meeting in their Initial Meeting with them…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _After taking an Early Dinner the Pentas Slept in their Hall Soundly and Awakened Next Morning in Fresh mood and after Freeing from Light Breakfast as today They have a Plan for their Next Adventure which is_ _ **PARA GLIDING**_ _…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Few Clutches and Gears tied around their Bodies with a Lighter Bag Pack, A Softly Gripped Gloves while a Light Weight Helmet also included with a Smarter shades Goggles also Part of that Kit, They Provided with the Big Gliders and also the Instructor…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Small Running session started one by one before takes their Flight to Open Sky and Yes, the Airy Ride started gives them a Big Pleasure in their Hearts while a Big Smile over Lips…_

 _The feeling of Flying is always gives Mixture of Emotions either the Instructor side by side Telling them about the Ariel Overview of the Site…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Ride was so Enjoyable and Entertaining as their Scare when their Feet flew in Upward direction now completely Died after seeing their Whole Body Settles in Wind during Flying…_

 _They all feels themselves Birds obviously Not Free as having an Instructor over them, Overwhelmed with Sightseeing as Rahul also making a Movie after Fixing Camera over His Shoulder…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Journey really moving with Smoothness, Suddenly gets jerking as the Instructor opened the Safety Locks and moved away with Gliders while Left them Alone in that Circular Twill of Chilly Breeze…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Jet Buzzed started their Ride Downward and within Fractions, a Man started Yelling and Screaming Madly and Badly with almost all the amount of Gases resides inside His Lungs as…_

 _Daya (panic tone): Abhiiiii…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Surprisingly, the Sender and Receiver of This Call not in His Senses as All Lobes of Sense Organs are Completely Jammed in that Journey where not only the Osmotic Pressure but the Gravitational Force Attracts Him with 5 Speed working with Nanoseconds…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Continuous Yelling of_ _ **ABHIIIII**_ _really_ _Panicked_ _the 5 Instructors as well Thrice Participants roaming on Air as Mostly Opened their Parachutes which Completely Forgotten to Open by these Two_ _Struggles_ _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Ride was Completely Tensed so the Instructors on Immediate bases Divided and changed their Directions so 2 grabbed Abhijeet while the Other 3 with Ashoke grabbed Daya who came as_ _Unconscious_ _mode over Ground while Abhijeet in MUM state with Two Little Injured…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Paramedics already Alert and when They Touched Ground, taken_ _ **DUO**_ _to Hospital on Instant bases while Others Return back their_ _Equipment's_ _and Rushed to Nearest Hospital in Same Resort Van Provided to them by Resort…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice 1 (angry voice): r u in ur senses, you have any Instruction regarding this, agar kisi ko kuch ho jata tou, kaun Responsibility leta.?_

 _Voice 2: Sir, Hum nay Un sy Achi tarah Information lit hi, (low tone) Unhun nay_ _Assure_ _kiya tha._

 _Voice 1 (angry): Dekh liya, Un ki Assurity ka Nateeja, (grumbling) Resort Band karwayein gy, Bewakoof, Adventure karnay aa jatay hain (to 5 Instructors) khair, U All may Leave and from Next time, Don't drop Any Participant till They did not Fill a Form with 10000 rupees as Deposit with their ID Proofs…_

 _All: Yes Sir…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice 1 (panic): I m extremely Sorry Abhijeet, yaqeen karo, Mujhy kya, kisi ko bhi Andaza nahi tha kay Daya Acrophobic hay (signal to other person) Main nay isi liye Rahul say bhi Confirm kiya tha, pr Us nay bas Daya kay Hydrophobia ka bataya tha aur wo tou Hum Sub ko hee pata hay, isi liye wahan Snorkeling mein Main nay aur Rajeev nay Divers bhi liye thy kay Daya Stressed na rahy, Yaar yaqeen karo, Mujhy zara bhi Andaza (close to Him, grabbed Abhijeet Bandaged Palm with Apology tone) I m really Sorry, I m so Sorry…_

 _Rajeev (coming ahead, sit over the Couch with Abhijeet and in Regret tone): Sub, Mera, Ashoke aur Rahul ka Fault tha Yaar, Hum Logun nay hee Para Gliders Instructors ko Surety di thi kay Hum mein sy kisi ko bhi Dar nahi lagta aur Yaar (really sad tone) We all are really Sorry…_

 _Rahul (in shock tone): aur Mujhy tou yaqeen hee Nahi aa raha kay Daya ko Acrophobia hay (to Dr Duo) Daya nay Para-Trooping bhi ki hay, aayii Samjh, wo Single Cadet tha Batch ka jis nay Para-Trooping ki thi aur Humaray Instructor nay usy Buht Appreciate bhi kiya tha, Mujhy tou samjh Nahi._

 _A Sad shade tone now can't Accept such Genuine Apologies even some Confusing Statements Interrupts as…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Main Acrophobic hun…._

 _The Man Uttered this still Looking Downward Playing with His Bandage Palm after taking out Himself from the Aftereffects of that Scary ride, while a Pin Drop Silence really Realized the Listener who were trying to Grasp the Accurate Meaning of this Sentence… Abhijeet looked at All in a Glance and started Sadly…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya ko pata hay, is liye Wo Dar…_

 _Rahul (cutting with): pr, Tum tou Para-_ _Gliding_ _kr chuky ho na (confuse) yehi koi 5/6 Saal pehly…_

 _Rajeev (added): aur Tum nay Plane bhi tou Uraya tha, Khud hee tou batay tha na Tum nay…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Yaar, Main nay Apny Dar ko Kum karnay kay liye, wo Sub aur Plane tou bas Sesna tha aur Itna Ooncha Uraya bhi nahi tha aur Daya bhi Sath tha… Main…_

 _He really cant get Any Word to Explain to make Understand His Friends about All the Stuff…_

 _Ashoke (ask straight tone): Tum nay 6 Saal Pehly jo Para-Gliding ki thi, kya Tum ny Instructor ko bataya tha kay Tum ko Acrophobia hay (Abhijeet nodded Yes) (Ashoke again) aur is walay Instructor ko (Abhijeet looked down and Ashoke Burst out) ohhh, tou Tum Resort Band karwana chahty thy, (clap with) Acha Plan tha, ya kahein (standup in chewing tone) ye chahty thy kay Tumhari Maut ky Guilt sy Tum Humaein bhi Apnay Pass ooper Bula lo.. haan…_

 _Rajeev (interrupts with): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke: kya Ashoke, haan, (signaling Abhijeet with) koi 4 Saal ka Baccha hay ye, haan, kya Sabit karna chahta tha, Bolo (shaking Rajeev with) Rajeev, agar Abhijeet ko kuch ho jata tou kya Tum aur Main aagay Zindagi Guzar paaty…_

 _All understand the Fear and Scare present in His tone as All have this Emotions in their Hearts which Shakes aloud again…._

 _Ashoke (Leaving Him as Rajeev Hide His Eyes, Ashoke again) chalo Humein na saheh, kya Wo Instructor ko Nahi bata sakta tha, haan, Hadsa Alug Cheez hoti hay lekin Apnay Haathun Apni Maut ka Saman karna (punch over Wall with) aur Un Becharun ka Kya Qusoor jo Apnay Head sy Daant Sun rahy hain kay Unhun nay ek Client ka Dihaan Nahi rakkha, yahan tou Client hee…_

 _He Unfinished His Sentence, Obviously its Abhijeet Fault, if He wanted to Hide it from anyone, He must not Hide it from His Instructor… after an Uncanny Silence, Rahul asked…_

 _Rahul: Daya ko kya kahein gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (standup with): kuch Nahi, Usy kehna Usy Wehum hua tha (a Man Pressing His Teeth in Anger, Abhijeet added) bas Usy yehi pata hona chahyey kay Usy aisa laga tha warna Hum Sub kay Sath Instructors thy…_

 _Ashoke (in complete rash and Chewing tone): aur wo itna hee Munna hay na kay Maan jaye, Us nay Sub Dekha hay, Khuli Aankhun sy (complete taunt) Apni Hadsati Maut ko bhi aur Tumhari Jan Bojh kr honay wali Maut ko bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (ignoring the taunt with): Sub ka Statement Aik hee hoga tou Usy Believe karna hoga (leaving room with) Main Resort ki Management say Baat kar kay aata hun…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Man uttering in low tone as_ _ **ABHI**_ _while a Shake of Jerks Dr Feels in His Body and when They tried to Relax Him, Figure sat with Complete Jerk, yelling…_

 _Daya (yelling): Abhiii…_

 _Voice (calmly): kya hua..?_

 _Daya saw His All Friends around Him even His and Abhijeet Instructor too with Doctors and now feels a Soft Grip over His palm with…_

 _Abhijeet (asking innocently): kya hua tha Daya…?_

 _Rahul (punch Him with): aur kya, itna Daraya kyun, saara Adventure Barbad kr diya, Bewakoof…?_

 _Daya (little Confuse): kya Rahul, Abhi.. (tense tone) Abhi ko Acrophobia hay na, aur jub Hum sub ko Instructors nay Drop Down kiya…_

 _An Innocent Voice as_ _ **KUB**_ _coming out in Simpler way from the mouth of a Person sitting infront of Him in Stool, Completely confused Daya who uttered…_

 _Daya (confuse): matlab…?_

 _Rajeev: aby matlab ye kay Tu (knocking over His Temple with) Dimagh ka Ilaj kara, samjha, Kub Chora (signaling Instructors with) in Becharun nay Humein, hmmm.?_

 _Daya (shockingly uttered even looking Instructor Innocent faces too with): arry, wo.. us…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing his palm with): Daya, kuch nahi hua, Na humein kisi nay Chora, Hum Sub Pooray waqt Instructors kay sath rahy thy (Softly) Tum Mujhy ly kr Thory Stressed thy, is liye ye Sub Soch liya…_

 _Daya (look at Abhijeet with): pr Boss, Mujhy achy say Yaad hay…_

 _Instructor (cuts with): Sir, Ye Humary Rules kay Against hay, Aap chahyey tou Humara Broacher Parh sakty hain (to another Instructor) Owais Broacher ly aana zara…_

 _Daya (stopping Him): Nahi nahi, Theek hay… (murmur) shayed Main hee kuch Zyada…_

 _Rahul (added with): haan Tum Zyada Soch rahy ho gy, wesy bhi Yahan kay Resort ki Management jo bhi Adventure karwati hay na, Precuations aur Safety ka Buht Khayal rakhty hain…_

 _Rajeev: haan (telling) dekha tha na wahan Snokeling mein bhi Divers thy (Daya nodded either His Eyes has Confuse shades, Rajeev added) halanky Hum nay kaha tha kay Humaray Pass Achy Swimmers hain…_

 _Abhijeet (added): Sahab ko Chor kay…_

 _Daya (take back His Palm from that Soft grip with): Jee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Tum (softly) itna Mut Socha Daya…_

 _Instructor: acha Sir, (to Daya in Smile) Take Care Sir (to Ashoke) Sir, Kal Gari Subah 5 bajy Aap Logun ko Tracking Camping kay liye Pick kr ly gi…_

 _Ashoke: Theek hay, Thank You, (smile) wesy 4 Logun kay liye Intaizaam kijyey ga…_

 _The Instructor nodded while all Four Head Jerked and Looked at Ashoke, Abhijeet nodded Disappointidely while Daya said…_

 _Daya: kyun, (asking) 4 Log kyun…?_

 _Ashoke: Main Nahi ja sakta Daya, (Soft way) Mujhy Aaj hee Wapis jana hay, Ek Emergency ho gayii hay… Zaruri hay…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Theek hay tou Hum bhi Wapis chalty hain…_

 _Daya (nodded with): aur kya (sweetly) Maza Thori Na aayey ga…_

 _Ashoke: Daya, Zaruri hay Yaar, warna…_

 _Abhijeet (to Instructors): Aap aisa karein, Complete Cancel kr dein aur Zara Humari Wapsi ki Tickets Urgently…_

 _Daya (grabbed Abhijeet palm , look at Ashoke and in Apology tone said): Sorry Dr. Ashoke, Aap Meri wajah sy Apna Mood Nhai kharab karein, Plz… I m So…_

 _Ashoke (uttered to Instructors): aap 5 Logun ka hee Intaizam rakkhein, Hum Tayyar rahein gy…_

 _Rajeev and Rahul (yelling): Yayyyyyy…_

 _A Big Smile comes over Daya Lips while Abhijeet look at Ashoke who Instantly Left the room gives Him a Sad shade…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Next Morning, Two Jeeps Prepared for Leaving the Resort to takes them towards the Tracking site for Camping too…_

 _Ashoke sat with Daya and Rajeev as He does not Allow Daya to Sit Alone because still He was Cautious about the Jerk, He got Previous day and He was Least Interested to sit with Abhijeet who settled Himself with Rahul…._

 _Daya really Excited a lot, about this Journey, He looked around and Tell Rajeev in Excitement as…_

 _Daya: yaar, lug raha hay na, Hum Log_ _Jurassic_ _Park ja rahy hain… (Ashoke and Rajeev Smiled, while Daya asked to Driver) wesy, Main Drive karun (to Driver) I m a Good Driver…_

 _Driver nodded and Leave His Seat while Ashoke Left the_ _Passenger_ _and Rajeev said to Daya…._

 _Rajeev: Daya, phir Tu Apny Bhai ko Sair kara (little low tone to Daya) Main Ashoke ka Mood thora Theek karta hun.. OK…_

 _Daya nodded to Understand and now They Shuffled their Vehicles so Duo and Rahul at One Jeep with Driver and DR Duo in Other with their Jeep Driver and now their Journey started…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice 1: Ashoke, itna bhi Nahi bolna chahyey tha na… (harsh way) haan…._

 _Ashoke (irritate): pr Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: Main manta hun, Tum Ghalat nahi keh rahy, pr Yaar (look at him and added) Kaun Apni Kamzori ya Darr batata hay…_

 _Ashoke look at His Buddy and nodded in Approval feeling His Extra Rash reaction with His Friend…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _After reaching there, Driver went with their Jeeps after taken out their Stuff and now Pentas started Fixing Camps and other Things…_

 _They Decided to move for Tracking next morning so started Sightseeing and other things as the Area was so Beautiful having Greenery, Valleys, Lake etc…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _A Soft Knock initiated from a Mouth as_ _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_ _, heard by a Man who said in Simple tone…_

 _Voice (simply): aa jao…._

 _Another Man Entered looking the Invitee who was doing Something beyond Imagination for Him so He Followed His Steps by saying…_

 _Man (ask): ek Cigarette mily gi…?_

 _Man (look at him, blowing smoke and said showing the One He is Smoking with): yehi bachi hay…._

 _Another Man stepped Forward, takes Half Cigarette from His Hand and takes a Spark after Sitting beside Him by Teasing…_

 _Man: kya zamana aa gaya hay, (teasingly) ek Dr Dusrun ka kya Salah day ga, Khud yahan Beth kay Cigarette pii raha hy…_

 _Man 2: aur ye wohi Zamana hay jahan (counter teaseing) ek CID Officer, Cigarette Cheen kr Phaikny kay bajay khud Sath Beth kr Kash laga raha hay…_

 _Man nodded and Enjoying few Sparks and Return back the Cigarette to Dr who asked…_

 _Dr (taunt): lagta hay Purany Khilari ho…?_

 _Man: Bako Nahi, Buht Saal baad Hath lagai hay, shayed 16/17 Saal tou ho gaye hon gy…_

 ** _[in Stolen Dynamite, Abhijeet Sir shown doing Smoking]_**

 _Dr (still not believing): ummm, lug tou Nahi raha…_

 _Man (again taunt): Tum tou Aadi lug rahy ho..?_

 _Dr: kabhi kabhar pii leta hun…. (after a bit) I am Sorry Abhijeet, Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet (sat_ _comfortably_ _and added): Nahi Ashoke, Meri bhi Ghalati thi… darasal Main para-Gliding pehly bhi kr chukka hun tou itna Khas Darr tha nahi aur Yaar (low tone) Mujhy malum bhi nahi tha kay para-_ _Gliding_ _mein is tarah Drop Down bhi kr diya jata hay…_

 _Ashoke: haan, kyunkay Tum Adventure kay liye aaye ho aur Para-Gliding ka matlab yehi hota hay.. (softly) Main nay aur Rajeev nay yehi Plan kiya tha.. Tum Khud Humein keh kr gaye kay Tum nay Sesna Plane uraya tha, koi (irritatively) Soch sakta hay is Baat ko Sunny kay baad kay Tum Acrophobic ho…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): thora Darr Kum krna chahta tha aur…_

 _Ashoke: pr Yaar, Tumhein aur Daya kya Rahul ko bhi Rajeev nay yahan ka_ _Broacher_ _diya tha, Saaray Games aur Adventures ka (asking) kya Dekha bhi Nahi… (Abhijeet lower down his head, Ashoke added) Daya ka Hum sub jaanty thy, isi liye Bawajood is kay kay Rajeev wahan tha (added) He is a National Champion in Swimming…_

 _Abhijeet (undellibrately): Sach…._

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan aur Tum bhi ek Behtareen Diver aur Swimmer ho, phir bhi Main nay aur Rajeev nay Divers ko rakhny ko kaha, (Sadly) Tum ko Instructor ko hee Bata dena tha na…_

 _Abhijeet (mumbled): Yaar, Apni Kamzori kaun batata hay…?_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Darr Kamzori tou Nahi hota.. haan… (ask) kal agar Mujhy Kuch ho jaye aur Tum Darr jao tou kya ye Kamzori Kehlayey gi… (straightly) Hum jis ki Izzat karty hain, Jis sy Muhabbat aur jisy Maan dety hain, Us sy Jury Rishtun ki, Pasand ki aur Darr ki bhi Izzat ki jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): wesy Tum kisi Cheez say Nahi Darty…?_

 _Ashoke (smiled with): Heart hay, CID ka Sharp Shine itni Bari baat nazarandaz kr gaya (Abhijeet Look at him in Confusion so He adds) Raat ka Safar nahi karna…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ohh Really…_

 _Ashoke: haan, aur Tum ny ye bhi Note Nahi kiya kay Daya ko sirf Us waqt Gari dii gayii thi jub Resort Qareeb tha (Softly) Mujhy Buht Rash Driving say bhi Darr lagta hay…_

 _Abhijeet (understanding with): acha jabhi aaty huay Tumhein Rajeev nay Dusri Gari pr rakkha jo Daya Nahi chala raha tha…_

 _Ashoke: haan.. Usy malum hay… (after a while) wesy ye Teenun kya kr rahy hain..?_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): Paryun ka Intaizar… (Ashoke also standing looking in Question so Abhijeet added moving outside with Him as) Resort ka Guide Daya ko bol kr gaya hay kay yahan Jheel pr Paryaan aatii hain aur ab Daya Un Sub ko Apni Dashing Personality sy Ghayel karny betha hy Do aur Heroes kay sath…_

 _Both Smilingly moved and Heard a Scream Tensed as the Lake was little ahead from the Place They Fixed their Camps…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice: ahhhh.. (screaming either Crying with) ab kya hoga.. Mera Pair…._

 _A (square) rushed towards them and found Rajeev Hopping grabbing His Leg, Abhijeet grabbed Him while Ashoke Ordered after Signaling Duo to sit Him with…_

 _Ashoke (to Rahul): Rahul: Jao Meray bag sy Mera Kitchen Cabinet ly kr aao… (Rahul rushed) (Ashoke started pulling Rajeev Pant with) Bewakoof, kaha tha na Blue Piles hoti hain, (Look at Daya Wet Bare foot so adds more) Tum bhi Pair Pani mein Daaly bethy thy…_

 _Daya (stammering): wo Dr. Ashoke.. wo.. Haan.. hum…_

 _Rahul back with Small Bag and Ashoke instantly Opened it, Cut the Extreme Upper portion of Onion, a Whitish Glazy Liquid coming so Rubbing it over that Patrt of Leg turned Red and little Blue and after 15 minutes, Pain was Little Lower so Daya added nautingly…_

 _Daya (_ _laugh_ _): Marinate kr diya Rajeev ka Pair…._

 _All look at Him and Started Smiling while Rajeev Angry so Ashoke takes Advantages and said…_

 _Ashoke: ab bhae, (smiley) Blue Piles ko kuch tou dena paray ga na…_

 _Rahul: Daya, Tum Gana gany waly thy na… (softly) Paryun ko Bulany kay liye…_

 _Abhijeet (sat with): haan Ga hee lo Daya, ab (signaling Rajeev leg with) Marination ka Time tou dena paray ga na…_

 _Daya smiled and started His Magical tone as_ _ **TUJH SY NARAZ NAHI ZINDAGI HAIRAN HUN MAIN**_ _, His really Soft and Melodious tone, Spells around till They feels themselves such Drowsy to take a Sleep…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man of Irritation moving in Tortoise Speed over those Pointed Vertical Steps with Continuous Angry murmur as…_

 _Rajeev (irritation): aaj tak Meri samjh mein hee Nahi aata kay Log Bewakoofun ki tarah Pahar kay Ooper Carh kr Dhondty kya hain…_

 _Rahul (added by winking Daya as): aur kya, koi Khazana ho tou Baat ho…_

 _Rajeev: arry Khazana choro Rahul, (sadly) koi Larki tak tou hoti nahi…_

 _All reached at Peak and now this Irritation also moved in 3G speed as Rajeev showing all a Completely Emptiness with Tease…_

 _Rajeev (tease): Dekh liya…._

 _Daya: haan Yaar, (_ _disappointingly_ _) aur Khany ko bhi kuch Nahi hota…_

 _Both sat over Rocks even Rahul also Laid there… They really Chose a Tallest One so Tired More too…_

 _Ashoke and Abhijeet sat over rock hearing all these Conversation look around while Ashoke asked…_

 _Ashoke:_ _Suicidal_ _Attempt ka Experience kesa raha tha Tumhara (Abhijeet Punched Him Tightly who asked in Smile) matlab, kuch Dikha, wo jo Movies mein Dekhaty hain kay Zindagi ki Poori Film Nazrun kay saamny chal jati hay… wesa kuch..?_

 _Abhijeet: nahi Yaar, (smilingly) Apny hee Jaan kay Laly pary hoty hain, Zehn kuch sochny kay Qabil hee Nahi rehta, Mera khayal hay aisa Us Waqt hota hoga jub koi Beemaar ho ya Usy Apni Maut ka Kuch Pal Pehly Pata chal jaye, Sudden Death mein kuch sochna, Mera tou Nahi Khayal (ask) wesy Tumhari Science kya kehti hay..?_

 _Ashoke: Science kay pass in Sawalun kay Jawab nahi, haan shayed Sudden ya Silent Death mein aisa nahi hota ho… khair…_

 _Abhijeet (after a while): Tum Logun ko Aajeeb Nahi laga tha, kyunky Mera Parachute bhi tou nahi Khula tha…?_

 _Ashoke: its Obvious Abhijeet, Hum sub nay socha kay Daya ki Cheekun ki wajah sy Tumhara Mind Divert kr gaya, already Rahul ka Parachute bhi nahi Khula tha, kyunky wo bhi Panic ho gaya tha magar haan (appreciate tone) Hats Off to All Instructors kay Unhun nay Immediate bases pr Apni Direction aur Position Change ki aur Hum Sub ko Safely Land karwa diya…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, yahan Buht Achi Facility Provide kr rahy hain, (showing gears with) in Harness aur Gears ko hee Dekh lo, sub Latest Equipment's hain…_

 _Ashike: haan Safety Buht hay tou Log Kafi aaty hain…_

 _Voice (from behind): aur bhi jo Raam Kahaniyaan hain na Suna lo ek Dusray ko…_

 _Abhijeet: chal bhae, (standing with) ye Dr ko kuch Baat karny dy ga nahi…_

 _Both standing and now Preparing for moving down Angered the Half Part of Dr Duo who said…_

 _Rajeev (angry): jub Neechy jana tha tou Ooper Carhaya hee Kyun tha.. haan…?_

 _Rahul (to Daya): Daya, isy Phaink dy Please…_

 _Daya (moving towards Rahul with Scary Expressions): abhi lo…_

 _Rajeev little stepped behind and All started Pulling His Leg and now moving Down ward…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man after cutting Call coming towards Camp, Spotted another Figure sitting over Lake side so stepped ahead and asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, yahan kyun Bethy ho (Daya turn haed, Abhijeet added) Rahul So gaya kya…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, Aman ki Call aa gayii thi, Rajeev para So raha hy… Tumhara kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (simple): Main tou thora Walk karny Nikla tha…_

 _Daya (standing): Chalo…._

 _Both started Strolling as the Tracking really turned them Tired so They Postponed another Part of their Adventure on Next day…_

 _Daya (ask): ACP Sir say Baat hui….?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan…._

 _Daya (in tension): Pareshan tou Nahi ho rahy thy..?_

 _Abhijeet: shayed Miss kr rahy hain, (smilingly) 2 baar poocha ky kub aa rahy ho…_

 _Daya (smilingly): haan Freddie bhi keh raha tha kay Buht Sona sona lug raha hay Bureau…(Abhijeet Smiled, Daya added) pata nahi Boss, jub bhi Main Wo Hadsa sochta hun na Mujhy bas Tum hee Girty huay Dikhty ho (Abhijeet grab His Arm, Day added) haan haan, I am Fine.. Dr. Ashoke nay kaaha aisa hota hy, kuch Haftun mein Theek ho jaye ga… wesy bhi Rahul nay Mujhy Shots Dekhayey thy (little confuse tone) pr najany kyun, Un mein Background tou Change Nahi ho rahy, wo Badal, Asaman, Hum Logun kay Kapry Urty huay…_

 _Abhijeet grasped that its Difficult to Realize Him that all was His Assumption rather Reality, He adds…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): zahir hay, ab Katrina tou Sahab ko Dikhy gi Nahi…_

 _Daya (Smiles): aisa bhi nahi hay, wesy bhi Video Kum bani, Mery Cheekhny ki wajah sy Sub Panic ho gaye thy na… (Abhijeet Quiets, Daya added) wesy Main nay jub Us Instructor say Baat ki thi na jo Tumhary Sath tha tou Us nay Mujhy Bola kay Tum Usy Pehly hee Bata chukay thy kay Tum ko Acrophobia hay (relaxly) Acha kiya Yaar, Bata dena Chahyey, pata hay Main jub Scobe Diving karnay gaya tou Socha nahi Bolta, phir Socha kya faida Khud ki Life bhi Risk mein daalny ka aur Dusrun ki bhi aur Jub Mujhy malum hay kay Mujhy Paani say Darr lagta hay tou Bata dena chahyey, haan Nahi Malum ho tou Alug Baat hay (look at Abhijeet with) hain na…_

 _Abhijeet Smilingly pat over His Cheek and now They started Talking about random things especially their Experience about this Place…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya (angrily): kya Rajeev, bara Bartan lo na…_

 _Abhijeet (complete tease): Sahab ko bata do Rajeev kay Humein Machliyaan parkani hay, Magarmach nahi…_

 _Ashoke: pr koi (winking with) Shark wark bhi tou aa sakti hay na…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi aayein gi, (smilingly) Saari Shark machliyaan Daya say Darti hain…._

 _They all started moving inside a Small Boat with all Necessary Stuff which now Flapping over Lake while Rahul added…_

 _Rahul: Daya kay naam ka Warrant nikla hua hay…._

 _Rajeev (push him wwith): chal bay, bhala kyun..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab nay Aankh jo Phor dii thi ek Shark machli ki…_

 _Dr Duo (scream): Sach Daya…_

 _Daya (embarrassingly): nahi wo.. haan darasal Purvi itna Darr rahi thi na Shark ko dekh kr kay Mujhy Usy…_

 _Abhijeet (cuts and adds): Ghayel karna hee para aur Sahib Purvi ka Naam kyun ly rahy hain, Apni hee Jaan Atki hui hogi…_

 _Daya (rash): hunh…_

 _They all started Dipping their Items after Spotting a Place over Lake and waiting for Fishes while Ashke asked…_

 _Ashoke: phir kya hua..?_

 _Abhijeet: phir kya, (sadly) Bechari ki Shadi Toot gayii, Us nay ACP Sir ko Complain kr dii…_

 _Rajeev (with unbelievable tone): Sach mein…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling something stuck on His Ankle of Rod so Pulling it with): aur nahi tou kya, Shadi tak karani pari Us ki…_

 _Rajeev (enthusiastically): kis say…?_

 _Abhijeet (grabbed the Fish, Look at Him and said): ek Pagal Dr say (all Laughs while He asked to Ashoke) is ka bhi Ilaj kara lo bhai…_

 _Ashoke nodded Negatively and They Involved in catching Fishes and after Few hours, back to Bank and Daya prepared FISH BAR B Q after Spreading Chicken Raost Masala over them and gives a Flames of Little Coal makes it CHARCOAL FISH not Only Enjoyed by them either the Staff of Resort who now coming to Pick them from the Spot…._

 _After reaching at Resort, All fives Slept such Deeply that they Awakened with Extra Stabbing of Door even Continuous Ringing on their Cells and Inter-comm from management as wake up Call…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _After Thanking to Staff and Management, They All Left the Resort and the Return Journey started Smoothly as similar as their Arrival Journey…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Obviously that small Refreshing Long Holidays makes them Fresh and Energetic as they have so many Experience of Share to their Family and Friends…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man wearing Gears and Harness and when Preparing for a Glide, look at his Instructor Helping Him and said Simply…._

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy Acrophobia hay…_

 _Instructor look at Him for a Moment and then started Preparing telling in even More Softer tone as…_

 _Instructor: its Ok Sir…._

 _Abhijeet trying to Search a naughty Spark in Eyes, Funny Curve over Lips, Smirk and Tease Expressions over face as he knew Instructor known about Him as CID Officer either He is here for_ _Investigation_ _a Case and for Searching a Clue using this Method but He found Nothing…_

 _A Spark Flashed over his mind and now He Realized that those who Respects You, always Respects the Scares of Yours on Both Personal or Professional bases even They are Your Friends or Simply a Complete Stranger…!_


	2. Clarification

**OML! Story is such Difficult for My Baccha Party…..**

Arry Beta, aap Log itna Pareshan kyun ho rahy ho, its Fiction na so just Enjoy….

* * *

Khair, regarding Confusion about the matter Scream by Daya Sir and Abhijeet Sir just Shant….

OK, Think if Ill Change the Scenario and wrote that Abhijeet Sir Screaming, Readers will Complaining so much that there Abhijeet Sir was not such Person, He is Very Composed, Calm and all…

Basically, Assume, If any Accident happened against Us, I mean someone Shot in front of Us, what's our Reaction, Obviously We Screamed, Run or sobs, WHY, cz We are Not Shot, No it's a Human Reaction….

I just Portray there that Only Daya Sir knew about Abhijeet Sir Fear so He shout which mean purpose is to Call Out for help from Instructors and till His Speedy Ride, He did not see Any Instructor coming towards Abhijeet Sir, He turned Unconscious…

* * *

Second, how He forgot to Ask about that Bandage over Abhijeet Sir hand…. Yes, that's a Big Blunder by Me, but there I just showed kay Rahul and Rajeev already in Hospital told Him that just because of His panic and Scream the Adventure was Ruined so He must think that these are Reminisce of those Panic time, but I Accepted that its My Mistake, aainda aisi Ghalati Nahi hogi…

* * *

Third, the Title is **PICNIC** or **PICK AT NICK** (Pick at Nick) mean when U do anything at Nick of Time, Last Moment...

* * *

Few **GUEST's** find that Cigarette thing, Unnecessary or Wrong, I Admit My Blunder again and ask All Readers Forgiveness and Yes, a **GUEST** tells about **BIASED** , Baccha I already showed Daya Sir as Alcoholic…

* * *

Now, coming to again same matter of ABHIJJET Sir Centric Story or OS, One GUEST told Me that I must keep Firm, Guest also gave Me Example of **ADITYA RAJAT** Writer, I got it Beta, and I was Firm as regarding Posting **STANDING ALONE (Sequel)** either the Plot Owner **RIYA** Does not Like it even She Personally Suggested Me Not to Post it but I was Decided to Post it…

* * *

Here 2 Problems coming, Look I do not Singly handed that Character ABHIJEET Sir such Classically, Writers of FF Portrayed Him so its Better to Step back rather Ruined Any Character as already I Ruined Daya Sir Character as per Few Guest Readers…

* * *

Somehow, I am really Tensed regarding the Harsh Reviews as I Loved Criticism and Obviously Enjoyed it but it does not mean that I Disrespect Writer, U all plz Criticize like the way You all as its Reader Responsibility to Point Out Mistakes and Errors Presented in Story but Plz Beta, Dunt be Harsh, as Your Simpler words has the Same Voice as Your Loud tone just with a Difference that Your Loud and Rash Tones Always Echoing in Writers ear which always gives Him/Her the Fear factor to Post anything Else in Future….

* * *

A Big Thank You so much to **KRITTIKA, GUEST, MISTIC, PRIYA, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, R, GUEST, D, SK_DUO, PARI, GUEST, SHAINA, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, ZZZ, SHRUTI, MASOOMA ANSARI, GUEST, DHAKSHA, SUNNY, DA95, LOVE DUO ND PURVI, LIGHTMOONDT, SHIKHA SHARMA, KOCHU, KRISHNA ABHI, RIJA SAMI, DOSTIFAN, GUEST, GUEST, NUSRAT, GUEST, GUEST, DIXA** and All Silent Readers….….


End file.
